What If? Cell in the Tournament of Power! The Perfect replacement!
by ReckoningOfCell
Summary: What if in an Alternate Universe Cell, the monster who terrorized the Earth many years ago was brought back instead of Freeza to participate in the T.O.P? How would events play out? (WARNING: All character names are based off of the Portuguese or Japanese translations and not the Americanized ones)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(PLEASE READ!)**

 **Hey guys so I just was really disappointed they decided to bring back Freeza in the Tournament again. Counting Movies and GT didn't he die like... 8 times? Too many to count. He's literally the Yamcha of Z villains, hell even Garlic Jr. accomplished more than him. (too far?) Anyways I decided to do a Cell what-if in the T.O.P. I am far from a goddamned English major so keep in mind my writing isn't the best okay? P.S. I grew up with the absolutely awful Portuguese dub so if you see a name spelled differently then from what you are used to it is because that is how they spelled the names here. Enjooooyyyy!**

* * *

"Freeza! I'll pick Freeza to be the replacement"

The silence went over Gokou's head completely. He was utterly oblivious to their understandably hostile looking faces. To him, this was the best course of action.

"Kakarotto, what in Kami's name are you thinking?!" Vejita nearly yelled. "Stop and think about what you just suggested! You know he'll want to turn on us for revenge!"

"It's okay, Vejita! I'll keep it under control."

"Gokou, you've got to be joking," Krillyn sighed as he slapped his palm to his face. "This is Freeza, Gokou. Do you even remember how many he mercilessly killed?!"

"He could really help us and we don't have much of a choice. We're running out of time!"

Bulma proceeded to think. Her mind seemed to race a million miles a minute as she listened to Gokou's stupid idea.

She knows how bad it would've been to bring back Freeza. While he was strong, he would've easily turned on Team Universe Seven had he wanted to.

Although the Universe Seven team needed another member, Bulma felt they had a better option. She closed her eyes to think. She tried to think of ANYONE who could help…

Then...

She started to hesitate in suggesting because in terms of evil he was of no difference but it was the only other option left.

"We could bring back Cell!" she exclaimed quite nervously.

As soon as she heard his name spoken, Cyborg Eighteen's eyes filled with fear. Eighteen's face turned into a disapproving scowl. She would have NONE of this.

"You're serious right now?!" she hollered. "Tell me you aren't going to revive that disgusting green freak?!"

"Yes, I am!" Bulma said. "Eighteen, please, calm down. It isn't as bad as you believe it to be."

"Hey Bulma, Cell is pretty evil too! Do you not forget he forcibily absorbed my wife?!" Krillyn said quite angrily

"Just listen!"

Bulma crossed her arms to assert herself. She looked at the bewildered faces of everyone.

"Think." she started. "I know Cell is a bad guy. This is a tournament, correct? Cell made his own tournament to prove his strength to all of Earth. He would like the chance to fight too, afterall he has Gokou's cells and Vejita's too!"

Everyone fell silent but stared at her. They tried to think of her rational a last-last resort... anything...

"Bulma..." Gohan spoke. "Are you sure?"

"It's him or Freeza, Gohan" "Do you want Freeza to mock you as he tortures your near lifeless body on the ground again? Or how about stab your dad in the back and laugh as he attempts to blow up the Earth? Or maybe come in the tournament kill everyone of us and have his betrayal be the reason we're all eliminated from the tournament and having our existance stripped away?!"

"...I understand..." Gohan replied weakly. "I will never forgive Cell for what he had done... but there's nothing else we can do.."

"I agree" Piccolo added. "If it came between Freeza and Cell, I feel a little more comfortable with Cell for we all know he isn't the one to inflict mindless tournament on the innocent plus he seems more of a sane-levelheaded candidate"

"Okay, I should try it out then! Let me see if I can go get Cell." said Gokou He got into his familiar stance when using Instant Transmission. "See you guys later!"

He then vanished.

"I'd never thought I would say this but thank Kami that Cell will be helping us and not Freeza" Tenshinhan said


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Chapter 2! I didn't know what direction I wanted to go in and I had five different drafts with about 7 different outcomes on the conversation, power scaling and interactions. Sorry if it seems a little repetitive or if Gokou seems a little stupid here but it was the best compromise. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So after all these years Gokou…"

Gokou being caught off guard completely froze when hearing the all too familiar voice. Gokou looked up to see Cell hovering above him.

"So... what brings you here, Gokou? "

Cell had to blink and rub his eyes- he swore he could see Gokou but couldn't believe it. It seemed like a halucination to him but at the same time real.

"Cell..." Gokou said finally acknowledging the Bio-Android.

Both of them stared intently in each other's eyes waiting to see who would say what first.

With great sarcasm and almost mocking tone Cell said: "So what do I owe this great pleasure?"

Gokou, with almost no time left said to Cell: "I need your help!".

"Is that so?" "My help? Why not get Freeza again?!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gokou, you know exactly what I mean. ." "I have had the unfortunate pleasure of having to spectate all of your battles since the embarrassing defeat of myself at the hands of your son..." "It's part of my punishment."

"I have seen all of your training... your fights... your...I don't even want to get into what else I saw.." "I have been punished in hell, I have been mentally training all these years but have been barred from fighting for the rest of eternity and have had no permission to test my new strength." "It's MADDENING"

"I mental train in this Katchin room with tens of thousands of times rougher gravity than Earth only to be tortured by all the souls I have purged for my power in Gingertown." "No matter how much stronger I get these stupid illusions always annihilate me and I am forced to relive their pain over and over in a never ending cycle!"

"I guess that's what you get for being a jerk!" Gokou stated "But there's a universal tournament going on and we're short of one teammate. Wanna join us?"

Instantaneously, Gokou saw Cell's drained eyes light up with excitement.

"Another tournament?" Cell said. "I'm listening..."

"Thing is..." Gokou started. He crossed his arms and puckered his mouth in a slight scowl. "One of our teammates dropped out last minute and we need someone else to join and we don't have much time left" "Freeza was a quick thought but we ruled against that."

"Well at least Freeza will be stuck here for a long while..." Cell couldn't help but laugh knowing he was picked over Freeza and that Freeza was sent back to his cocoon.

"Yeah, we originally were going to ask him for help but Bulma made us rethink the decision and go with you. Essentially this is a fighting tournament against every single Universe and we have to fight and win so we will not get erased"

Cell felt both excited and absolutely horrified

"This is rather a heavy form of ultimatum."

"Yup, it is!" Gokou added in"Can you help us?"

"Of course! Any chance to test my power against strong worthy opponents but I won't lie Gokou, I'd rather fight you than fight WITH you." "But on one condition, you bring me back to life"

"..."Gokou thought long and hard because he knew the last thing everyone would want is Cell to be alive again and especially if he was stronger. "Okay Cell, you have yourself a deal but remember no betraying us." "Oh and one more thing! Killing is off-limits so please don't kill anyone or we'll all be erased"

"Gokou, I completed my primary objective. You died in my self destruction technique. However, I have unfinished business with your son but I promise to hold off my grudge until after the tournament is over. My only goal from here on out is to train with you, fight you and explore for strong warriors in space."

"...Wow Cell, Hell has made you slightly less a jerk" Gokou said. "Please keep your promise to not kill people and betray us and I will keep mine to revive you."

"I'm nothing like Freeza, Gokou. I only want to test my powers against people I have no desire to eradicate people unless they utterly annoy me." "I don't want to endanger my existence and a possible resurrection for betraying my own team now"

"I want a rematch with you. Think about it Gokou, I've gotten stronger. I can train under that God of Destruction with you and get even stronger than this. I can be the sparring partner you have always dreamed of and you will never be dissatisfied. Good deal, no? Or has all those hits over the head scrambled that feeble brain of yours more?"

Gokou getting a feeling of excitement from his Saiyan urges said "I'm actually excited for this Cell. You will be the perfect sparring partner for me. Also considering you have all of our cells and techniques I could have some major trouble."

Cell began to stretch his wings and crack his neck to get some kinks out of his body. "You know this whole tournament is exciting me to no end. When does it start?"

"in a couple of hours" Gokou said.

"Well then I guess we have no time to prepare. Let's go!" Cell said with a noticible excitement brewing in his voice.

Okay! I'll meet you on Earth when Baba guides you there." Gokou used his Instant transmission to leave the small enclosure.

He could hardly believe this was happening. He was going to finally fight again! Move again! Be free again!

"Now I wonder when this...Baba figure will come around"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so that's who Cell is," Bills remarked. He went back to eating his ramen. "He's part Saiyan? And he has Freeza's DNA in him? He seems like a real challenge! Interesting..."

"Indeed, Lord Bills," Whis said with a hint of worry. "But this creature has garneshed quite a bit of training as of now and if it were to continue it could be a threat to your power and of mine."

"Regardless, we have our tenth member," the Supreme Kai scoffed. "I don't like the idea of a crazy homicidal android on the loose in our ranks but what choice do we have?!"

It seemed that with every minute that went by it felt like centuries. Time seemed to be going by at a very slow pace. Everyone was dreading the eventual arrival of Cell.

Despite Gokou saying that Cell only wanted to fight and that he wouldn't be a threat to everyone, they all couldn't help but feel very worried about the events of the future. They could not help but dread his eventual return. Minutes seemed to pass by like millenniums at this point and time couldn't seem to go any slower. Eventually Bills and Whis got noticeably upset at the fact they just wouldn't appear thinking they'll be late "Whis I swear if Gokou fails to return I will destroy all of them mysel-. Beerus was cut off by two figures starting to approach the group they were about 300 meters or so away.

"ITS ABOUT TIME" screamed Bills

"Its him... CELL!" Piccolo said

"You feel that, you guys?" Krillyn asked.

Everyone else turned their heads to the direction sensing two very kis

'Are you kidding me...?! Cell's ki feels even stronger than Gokous!' Tenshinhan exclaimed

Both Gokou and Cell stopped when they were only a meter away from everyone else. Everyone hardly paid him any attention as they were looking at Cell.

"Why then Hello..." Cell said excitedly. "How does it feel to face the terror of perfection once more?!"


End file.
